


Melt with You

by pancake_surprise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, osamu gets relationship advice from chocolate wrappers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: Osamu likes Suna a lot. He’s not even sure where the line between friendship and something more started to blur for him. But knowing he likes Suna doesn’t mean he knows what to do about that or how to tell Suna that his heart beats a little faster whenever he walks into the room.But that's nothing that a bag of foil wrapped chocolates can't fix.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SunaOsa





	Melt with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisscollide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisscollide/gifts), [ogenkiyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogenkiyuki/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> [playlist for 'melt with you'](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2bxUF4ShGS2GEN59JKmKOK?si=6ipjw3E5SkavOtxX3UfSeA)

It starts with a bag of foil wrapped chocolates. Specifically, a bag of foil wrapped chocolates Suna left for Osamu. There’s a handwritten note attached to the bag. 

_Sorry I wasn’t here to meet you. Hope these will suffice instead. Don’t eat them all now! I’m grabbing dinner for us on the way home from practice. -Rin_

In Osamu’s haste to get from work to the station in Hyogo in time for his afternoon train, he didn’t manage to grab a bite to eat. That’s all to say, Osamu is ravenous. It will be a miracle if there is any chocolate left by the time Suna gets home with their dinner. 

Osamu pours the candy out onto the counter, grabbing a chocolate at random and carefully peeling off the colorful wrapper. He and Atsumu used to play a game when they were little to see who could peel their chocolate wrapper without tearing it. Usually, neither of them won, and by the time they popped the candy into their mouths, the foil was torn to shreds. But old habits die hard and Osamu still tries to peel each chocolate with as much patience as he can muster. 

He throws a fist into the air over his head when he manages to remove the wrapper intact. It’s when he’s tossing the little chocolate heart into his mouth that he realizes there’s a message written inside the wrapper. 

_Choose chocolate. Choose happiness._

He wrinkles his nose, offended at the prose that’s nothing more than thinly veiled marketing. Osamu unwraps another.

_Love without regrets._

Oh. That’s still cheesy but at least it’s more genuine than _Choose chocolate, Choose happiness._

The next one reads, _Remember your first crush._

He opens another. 

_A gentle touch speaks volumes._

Another. 

_Share a sunset._

Huh. An idea is forming in his head, made tangible by the wrappers scattered in front of him. 

Osamu likes Suna. Likes him a lot. He’s not even sure where the line between friendship and something more started to blur for him. But knowing he likes Suna doesn’t mean he knows what to do about that or _how_ to tell Suna that his heart beats a little faster whenever he walks into the room. Or how his stomach gets all fluttery whenever the backs of their hands or their shoulders happen to brush. 

He can’t just casually mention how beautiful he thinks Suna is whether it’s after a game when his face is red, little beads of sweat clinging to his skin, or in the morning when Suna’s just woken up, mouth twisted into a pout until he’s on his second cup of coffee. There has to be another way. _Any_ other way. 

He glances back down at the candy wrappers— _Love is closer than you think_ —Digs his phone out of his pocket, and sends a message to Atsumu to call him on video chat. 

“That’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard,” Atsumu says once Osamu finishes explaining his plan. 

“I don’t remember asking ya what you thought of it.” 

“ _Samu,”_ Atsumu says. “Yer the one who called me. You literally called to tell me your plan. It's not my fault that it's a stupid plan.” 

“Well that was before ya called it stupid.” 

“What’s that one say?” 

“Wah—How did ya know I was—” 

“I can hear the foil, dumbass. What does it say?”

_“Share a secret.”_

“Well,” Atsumu says, gesturing vaguely with a hand. “Go on then. Fess up, little bro.” 

Osamu wrinkles his nose. “Nowhere on this wrapper does it say I have to tell _you_ the secret. And besides, I thought ya said this was a dumb idea.”

“All yer ideas are dumb by virtue of bein’ yers. Why are ya doing this again?”

Osamu shrugs. He’s as stubborn as he is impulsive but at the very core of it, he’s done living in this _will we-won’t we_ space. It’s time to do _something._ Chocolate wrappers are just the unlikely catalyst. 

“Well, which one are ya gonna start with?” 

Osamu unwraps another piece. 

_Remember your first crush._

He wrinkles his nose. His first crush? Is the wrapper talking about his _first_ crush or his first crush that wasn’t a fictional character? The first crush he can remember was on Sailor Mars. His first _real_ crush was on Kita—no surprise there—Kita was half of the team’s first crush. But considering Kita is more than a prefecture away, and Sailor Mars is only a few clicks of the remote, that will have to do. 

He has at least another hour before Suna will be home from practice. That’s plenty of time to watch a couple of episodes and find out what’s written on the inside of these wrappers. 

It takes all of five minutes to remember why Osamu was head over heels for Sailor Mars. She’s fiery, strategic, the epitome of _doesn’t take any shit_ , and the sarcasm— _the wit_ —is on another level. In a lot of ways she’s sort of like Suna. 

Wait. Sailor Mars...Suna... _huh_. That’s crazy. Maybe these chocolate wrappers are onto something after all. 

Three episodes and 14 pieces of chocolate later—yes, he has a stomach ache, and yes, Suna is going to kill him—Osamu is too caught up in reliving his childhood to notice when Suna arrives home, gym bag in one hand and take-out in the other. 

Suna groans when he spots all the chocolate wrappers. Osamu looks at the wrappers scattered around him and grins, guilty, but without a lick of regret. He shrugs. “I honestly don’t know what you expected.”

Osamu is in town for two days. That means he has two days to follow the advice on these chocolate wrappers, figure his shit out, and tell Suna what’s in his heart—or something. Two wrappers stand out to him in particular— _share a sunset a_ nd _sleep under the stars._

They’re too similar to do both and the sun is already setting so sleep under the stars it will have to be. It’s a foolproof plan, right? 

Wrong. 

He brings up the idea over their takeout dinner spread out between them on the couch. 

“You want to _what_?” Suna asks, mouth full of curry.

Osamu shrugs. “Sleep under the stars.” 

“We’re in a city. How many stars do you think we’ll be able to see from here?” 

Ah. Osamu hadn’t considered that. Surely the number of stars visible on even the clearest of nights in Shizuoka City was significantly less than what would be visible on a dark Hyogo night. 

He panics briefly, floundering for another idea when Suna says, “If you want to though, we can try to find somewhere to go stargazing tonight. There’s a spot that Washio and I go hiking sometimes that might have a little less light pollution. But forget about sleeping under the stars—” Suna wrinkles his nose—“I’d rather lose to MSBY than sleep _outside.”_

Suna takes them to a hillside about a thirty-minute drive outside of the city. The grass is damp and uncomfortably cool underneath them and Osamu wishes he had the forethought to bring along a blanket. But the regret is fleeting under the inky sky lit up with the spark of dozens of tiny stars. 

The longer he stares at the dark abyss, the more his eye is able to catch sight of. Slowly but surely, the night sky comes alive with more and more twinkling lights dancing above their heads. It’s mesmerizing. But it still isn’t enough to capture all of Osamu’s attention, not when Suna is right there next to him. 

“What is it about stars that makes people swoon over them?” Suna says, still looking at the sky.

“I thought it was because they’re pretty. People like pretty things, right?” 

Pretty things and pretty people. People like Suna Rintarou. 

“Is that why you wanted to come out here?” Suna says. 

Osamu hums, not ready to tell Suna that it was the advice of a chocolate wrapper that led them to laying side by side in the damn, cold grass. 

Suna flips onto his side to face Osamu. “Pretty things, huh?” 

Osamu nods. Yeah, pretty things and pretty people, like the stars and Suna Rintarou. 

Suna hums. “The sky makes me feel small. But, you know, in a good way.” 

“Huh?” 

“The night sky on a starry night reminds me that, in the grand scheme of things, I’m an insignificant blip in this universe.”

“Suna...what?”

Suna shrugs. “It’s nice, I think. With such an infinite universe out there, what do I have to worry about down here, in my insignificant existence. It’s freeing.” 

  
  


Osamu isn’t sure how well their “date” went. Technically it wasn’t even a date. To his chagrin, the rest of the weekend passed too quickly and he didn’t get a chance to try any of the other ideas on the wrappers. That or he’s just a bit of a coward. The jury is still out. 

The wrappers are safe in a little cardboard jewelry box taunting him with each day that passes. On the third day he breaks down and pulls out the box, dumping the wrappers onto his desk, and pulling one wrapper at random. 

_Be a little mysterious._

He reads the printed foil again. _Be a little mysterious._

What the fuck does that mean? Osamu is a simple guy. He doesn’t know how to be mysterious. Is there someone who—ah, fuck. He can’t believe he’s going to call _him_ of all people.

“Samu?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. I don’t have a lot of time though so I’ll just get right to the point,” he squints at the tiny phone screen. 

“Wah—That’s rude. Ya didn’t call to catch up with yer favorite older brother?” 

“I called to talk to Sakusa, he around? Hurry up and put him on. I don’t have a lot of time.” 

“Ya called to talk to Omi?” 

“I need someone to teach me how to be mysterious.” He shrugs. “Sakusa’s the only mysterious person I could think of.” 

Atsumu snorts. “Omi? Mysterious? Are we talking about the same Sakusa Kiyoomi?” 

“I dunno! The guy doesn’t say anything much and it always feels like he’s waiting for me to do something stupid when he looks at me.” 

“Yer the one using chocolate wrappers for romantic advice. Can ya blame him?” 

Osamu doesn’t really know what to say to that. “It’s not advice, it’s direction!” Even he can admit that sounds kind of weak. 

Atsumu raises his brows. “As if that’s any better.” 

“Good thing I’m not asking for yer opinion. I’m asking for Sakusa’s. Just tell me when he’ll be home so I can call back then. Or don’t. I don’t care.” 

“Have ya considered that maybe yer the mysterious one here?” 

“Huh?” 

“Samu, dude, instead of just telling Sunarin how ya feel, you decided to follow the advice on chocolate wrappers. Ya play these games instead of just saying how ya feel.” 

“That makes me mysterious?” 

“No. It makes ya an idiot. Now just cut it out and go tell Suna how ya feel.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” 

This is anything but easy. It’s everything. It’s the culmination of years of friendship, trust, and almosts. Too many almosts. A brush of the hand, fingers itching for more. It’s a look that lingers too long or sneaking a glance only to realize Suna was watching him just like he was watching Suna. The moment before a kiss. The lead up, where time stands still and the only thing that exists is the feeble space between them—but inevitably one of the pulls away—an almost kiss. 

So maybe Osamu is mysterious. But that means Suna is just as guilty as he is. 

“Ya know, maybe you should try being a little less mysterious and see how that works out for you.” 

Osamu eyes the remaining wrappers scattered on his desk and makes a decision. He sweeps the pieces of foil back into their box, shoves it in his pocket and heads for the door. 

It’s a scene out of a romantic comedy; Osamu, out of breath and drenched from head to toe, standing unannounced on Suna’s doorstep. Adrenaline fueled his journey but now that he’s here, it drains out his system, anxiety and vulnerability taking its place.

He lifts his arm but before he gets a chance to knock, the door swings open to reveal Suna, mouth pinched into a thin line and brows furrowed together. Osamu’s stomach drops thinking that maybe this was a bad idea. 

Osamu has never been the spontaneous type before. He doesn’t do things like this, showing up on his best friend’s doorstep with a pocket full of crumpled aluminum foil chocolate wrappers. He smiles weakly, fighting the urge to bolt before Suna even says anything. 

“Suna—”

“Oh shit, you’re really here?” Suna says, fond and awed all at once. A smile breaks across the face and he reaches across the doorway, fists a hand in Osamu’s shirt and tugs him into the apartment. The shirt squishes uncomfortably, soaked thoroughly from the rain. 

Osamu gives a little laugh, half joy and half relief. 

“Jeez, Osamu, you’re soaked. Let me get you—” 

“No—” Osamu reaches for him, pulls Suna back with a gentle but firm grip on his wrist. “Wait.” The adrenaline rush returns and he’s afraid that if he doesn’t act on it now, then he won’t find this courage again with or without chocolate wrappers. “I—I need to tell ya something.” 

“Alright.” Suna grins, warm, soft, and patient. Osamu gets lost in it. Lost in the fond There’s nothing to be scared of. There was never anything to be scared of. So, why then, can’t Osamu just say it? Just say everything he’s been using chocolate wrappers to say for him? 

Osamu shoves a hand in his pocket and rips out the remains of the chocolate wrappers, crumpled and torn in places, some no longer legible. He holds them out in the space between him and Suna, as if scraps of aluminum foil are explanation enough for why he showed up unannounced to Suna’s place not even a week after he saw him last. 

Suna looks between Osamu and his outstretched palm. “Huh?” 

Maybe the time for _showing_ Suna what he means to him is over. There are some things that have to be said, no matter how uncomfortable or vulnerable they make people feel. Osamu knows this is one of those times. 

Maybe taking the advice printed onto chocolate wrappers was a little bit silly, a little bit cowardly. 

_Lead with your heart, not with your head._

Don’t overthink it. Okay, that he can do. Whether or not his feelings are returned, Osamu knows in his heart that Suna won’t hurt him. He won’t turn him away. Osamu just has to—

_Share a secret._

“Suna—” 

“Osamu?” 

_Express what’s in your heart._

“I like you,” he says quickly and in one breath. 

Time stops for a moment as Osamu’s words hang in the air, the foil wrappers still in his palm between them, but then the confusion on Suna’s face is replaced with that same fond grin and Osamu can breathe easier. 

“Okay,” Suna says, taking a step closer to Osamu. “You know I like you too, right?” 

Wait. 

What?

“Huh?” 

Suna places his hand over Osamu’s, the one still holding the mess of chocolate wrappers. 

_A gentle touch speaks volumes._

“I like you,” Suna says again, easier than anything. He smiles and nods toward the wrappers. “Care to explain?”

“Oh, uh, I didn’t know how to tell ya I liked ya.”

“Oh?” Suna takes the foil wrappers from him, setting the on the table, before taking Osamu’s hand back into his own. Suna’s hand is warm and solid. Grounding. 

_Hold hands firmly, hearts gently._

“I’d say you did just fine.” Suna tugs him closer then winds his arms around Osamu’s waist.

_Hug someone today._

“Osamu?”

_Get swept away by love._

Osamu blinks. “Sorry, I’m still tryin’ to process all of this. Did ya say ya liked me too?” 

“What do you mean? Who bought you chocolate in the first place?”

_Chocolate is the best way to say I love you._

Osamu throws his hands in the air. “How was I supposed to know the chocolate was _romantic_ chocolate?” 

“Wah—Osamu, I buy you food all the time,” Suna says, still holding on despite Osamu dramatics. 

“I kno—” 

Oh. 

_Oh._

“Are you tellin’ me that you’ve been flirtin’ with me this whole time?” 

Suna smiles. Fond. Something flutters in Osamu’s stomach, rises through his chest, and threatens to burst forth from his throat. 

_Make someone melt today._

“Yeah, dummy. Where have you been?”

“I don’t know where I’ve been, but I know where I’m goin’.” 

_Get swept away by love._

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from a bag of Dove valentine's chocolates and all of the wrapper quotes are from that bag <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> pancakesurprisd on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)
> 
> thank you nat, xavi, nae, and togaki for beta reading!! i appreciate you so much! happy valentine's day ily <3


End file.
